<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>名字 by mufazhongshengshan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671352">名字</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan'>mufazhongshengshan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amatsu Gai/Yaiba Yua</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>名字</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>仿佛听见有人在叫自己的名字。</p><p>  在山谷，在荒原……虚无飘渺，四面八方。</p><p>  隐隐约约听见两个音节，「唯」、「阿」。</p><p>  啊，这是自己的名字。</p><p>  于是刃从这样模糊的梦中醒来。</p><p> </p><p>  梦中果然是那个人的声音。</p><p> </p><p>  刃拿出昨天晒好的套装，灰色的忧郁从衣架渗透到指尖。刃仅穿着纯白的内衣，拿着套装去卫生间换上了。</p><p>  果真是日有所思夜有所梦，那个人的一句叫唤就能惹的自己不像自己。</p><p>  对，这是非自愿的惦念。换言之，就是强迫性的精神束缚。</p><p>  刃每天都被束缚在自己的「名字」里。</p><p>  束缚在那个人纯白的西装里。</p><p> </p><p>  简单洗漱之后就出门了。</p><p>  早晨八点的样子，就只是个平静爽朗的白天。冷风会随着刃的袖子钻进身子，在纤瘦的身体当中打转，在解开的第一颗扣子里环绕。</p><p>  早上还没有吃过早饭，常去的店家没开，路上被行人撞了肩膀，好像忘记了一些很重要的东西。</p><p>  这些都无所谓，什么也比不上那个人的一句呼唤。他的声音听起来像自己的名字。</p><p>  早上在公司打完卡之后，第一件事情就是找到那个人的办公室，找到他一个人坐在高处的身影。</p><p>  「你来了，唯阿。」</p><p>  「是。」</p><p>  接下来只需听从命令即可。</p><p> </p><p>  那个人从不需要任何其他人的想法，不需要独树一帜的思考，更不需要独立的思想。</p><p>  刃自认为自己察觉不到，自认为自己不明白那个人话语中的压迫，自认为自己还是自己。</p><p>  他说今天暂时没有什么安排。</p><p>  那副表情就像是泛着白光的狐狸，洒向何处的眼神都玩味无比。</p><p>  不经意间他就压在自己身上。这倒不是字面意思上的样子，是他再次靠近自己，在微妙的日光错位当中，距离自己的唇齿五厘米。</p><p>  这哪有什么日光，从窗帘缝隙当中溜进的日光，碰到身子便成了灰色，成了刃唯阿的颜色。</p><p>  「唯阿。」</p><p>  「是。」</p><p>  刃并不觉得这有什么意义，只是笑意荡漾在他的嘴角，而不在自己的视线里。刃等待着他的下一句话。</p><p>  只可惜他百般聊赖，只将手掌轻轻的搭在自己肩上，只字不语。</p><p>  刹那间他便回到座位上，仿佛刚才的时光只有刃一人。</p><p>  他的眼里写满锐利，像纯白的刀片一点一点的撕裂刃的血肉。</p><p>  「唯阿。」</p><p>  「是。」</p><p>  刃明白了，转身便出了房间。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>